Combined
by mi5hao
Summary: A civil war between the Romans and the Greeks has started! The gods are incapacitated again and their powers are unleashed into six demigods at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. One is destined to bring peace-or destroy the gods. Who will it be? What will happen? Read 'Combined' to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**SAM**

My day started off as usual. Make breakfast for mom at seven. Eat and leave for school. Okay, okay, I gotta back up. My name is Samantha (Brett) La Rue, but my friends (though I don't have many) call me Sam. I used to be Samantha Brett, but after dad got rid of me, I got adopted into the La Rue family. My passport reads Samantha La Rue. I'm fifteen and I go to the East Columbia Academy for troubled kids, my ninth school in nine years. I try hard to study hard so I can get into college but _noooooo_. My ADHD and dyslexia just has to ruin everything. Now this is my life. I went to the school mom wants me to go to. I used to have a foster sister, but around five years ago, she disappeared with a man called Gleeson Hedge. Mom changed, she starting treating me like a human and she started telling me: "Sam, at least you're normal, not like Clarisse." I have no idea what she meant by that, because I wouldn't call an adopted kid with ADHD and dyslexia that got kicked out of all the schools she's ever been to normal.

I walked out of the house and sighed. When I get to school, I'll probably get pushed around by Dara and her gang again. I checked my watch. 7:30. School starts at 8:00, and I only live 3 blocks away from school. At least I got there on time, right?

Wrong. The moment I began to walk towards school, two teenagers around my age crashed into me. My face got to high-five the pavement, which I didn't really enjoy.

"Ouch," I muttered.

The two stopped running. They turned to face me. It was a girl and a boy. The girl had long black hair and dark, piercing eyes. She wore a purple cloak that looked really out of place in the modern world and she held a golden staff with a golden eagle with red ruby eyes on the top. But that wasn't the strangest. She also had two dogs made completely of metal. I wondered how the other people didn't think she was strange. The boy was pretty much the same. He was Asian and also wore a purple cloak. I stared at them. And the more I stared the more little details I saw, like ripped bits of the cloaks, the scratches on the boy's face and a few twigs in the girls hair. They were panting like they'd ran twenty miles.

"Uh, are you two part of some religious tribe that's getting chased?" I blurted.

The girl glanced at the boy. "Not really. Sorry we knocked you over, but we're in a hurry."

She pulled the boy's arm. "Frank, we have to go."

The boy shook his head, still panting. "He's too fast, Reyna. We won't outrun him by feet." I stand up, my head still a bit dizzy from saying hi to the ground.

"Hey," I said, "Who are you people? What's with the metal dogs? Do they actually work?" The girl, Reyna, put her hands on her hips.

She regarded me with her piercing eyes. "You can see them? Who are you?"

I dusted my shirt and said: "I thought I asked you first. But I'm Samantha La Rue." Reyna's eyes widened for a second in surprise, but she got her poker face back just as fast. "Do you know Clarisse La Rue then?"

"I —" I broke off as Frank shouted in warning.

"Reyna!" She turned and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes were looking at something behind me, but when I turned there was no one. When I turned back all I saw was the disappearing figure of Reyna…on a horse and Frank was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" I ran after her, but she was already gone. I kept running in the direction she was going until suddenly I was flying in the air, and my face just had to have a reunion with the concrete. I laid there for a few seconds, 'cause it really hurt and I was annoyed. There were a few scratches and scrapes on my face and I stood up, extremely annoyed. I turned around to see what tripped me and my annoyance faded away almost instantly.

A few feet away, lying on the ground, with one red ruby eye gone, was the golden staff with the eagle on top. I looked around. Everyone was still doing whatever they were doing, with no sign that they saw a huge golden stick in the middle of the road. I ran over to it and picked it up. It was really heavy and I didn't really know what to do with it. So naturally, I did something stupid. I packed it into my bag.

Now, if you're wondering how a golden stick that big can fit inside my backpack, it's because the moment the staff touched my bag it shrunk and fit exactly into my bag, but it was still like twenty pounds. which sucked a bit. It seemed a bit too magical (and heavy) for me though. I shrugged like I was trying to shrug off what happened that morning and glanced at my watch. _Uh-oh._ It was eight already.

"Right, what's going to be my reason?" I asked aloud. Then I laughed. "I met a girl that had two metal dogs." Yeah right, everyone's going to believe that.

I arrived at school ten minutes late. So of course, Ms. Towers greeted me with the usual "Why are you late?". And my response was, as usual, "I'm sorry, I got up late."

A snicker sounded in the back of the room. I turned and saw Dara with her hand over her mouth. I gritted my teeth. I was determined not to be late the next day. Ms. Towers pointed at my desk and I sat down at it. She drummed her fingers on my desk, while staring at me. I looked away. I knew I shouldn't be late, because there really was no reason. She cleared her voice.

"Right, Ms. La Rue, because of your constant lateness, you will be getting a detention. Seeing as Mr. Pierce needs his wood sorted, you will be going to him for a two hours after school for detention. Got it?"

She sounded so upbeat I wanted to punch her. "Got it," I said.

School went on as usual after that. Ms. Towers talked about conjunctions or conjugations I have no idea and wrote stuff on the board. She teaches Spanish. I tried my best to follow what she was saying but too soon I got pretty restless and my dyslexia just got even worse so I stopped attempting to take notes. I'll be getting another F, I thought grimly.

The lesson finished and I headed off to math. The morning passed extremely slowly but finally, it was lunch time.

"Oh my gods," I grumbled, "I can finally eat something." I headed down the corridor and stuffed my bag into my locker, with the staff and all. I walked into the cafeteria and got a sandwich. Then I sat down at an empty table. No one came over to sit with me, which didn't surprise me. I glanced up and saw three teenagers walking into the cafeteria. They must've been students at East Columbia Academy, but one looked like he should be going to college already. One looked like he had too many zits and even a wispy beard. And the other…I gasped. What was she doing here? I quickly wolfed down the rest of my sandwich and got up from my table.

"Going somewhere?" I spun around. Dara, I thought. But it wasn't her. The three teenagers I'd seen coming in were standing right in front of me.

There were two boys and a girl. One boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was kind of cute, but not really my type. He wore a shirt that read something like Amcp Alhf-Loobd. I squinted at it for a long time then gave up. The other boy also wore the same shirt but he had curly hair and a green Rasta cap. He also had _a lot_ of zits. And the girl, she was…


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

Hi everyone, thanks for viewing my story! I really appreciate it. I've decided to ask for requests for anything you want me to write. You could just request in a review for a fanfic, but there will be no chapters, I'm sorry, because 'Combined' is still my main story. I can write most types of fanfic, even lemons though nobody has ever requested that. Your request should be posted in about a few hours after you requested it, unless it's midnight for me (in China). So yeah, that's it. I'm open for any requests now!

Thanks,

mi5hao


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

I would just like to say thank you to everyone that read the first chapter, it's really nice seeing that someone actually viewed my first story. Please review my story if you liked it so I can know how to make it better, and if you didn't like the story, you can just ditch it. Here's the next chapter. Read on! :D

* * *

 **SAM's POV**

"Clarisse," I whispered, staring at her. Clarisse stared back at me. We were enemies before she disappeared. Mom's favorite was always her, the older daughter, her _real_ daughter. I did the chores. And only when she left, did mom treat me like I wasn't a slave.

The boy with black hair looked at us back and forth. "Uh," he said, "Do you two know each other?" Then he turned to the boy with the Rasta cap. "Is she the demigod?"

The boy with the Rasta cap sniffed the air. "Enchiladas!" I glanced at him. "You can get enchiladas at that counter," I said, pointing towards the enchilada counter. The boy started towards the counter and the other boy, the one with black hair, slapped him on the arm.

"Grover! We're on a _mission_. _Is she the demigod?_ " Grover rolled his eyes. "Use your brains, Percy. She probably is. She knows Clarisse. How many mortals know Clarisse, huh?" He started inching toward the enchilada counter. "I'm just gonna…you know, snacks aren't waiting for me."

"Wait," I said. I handed Grover my lunch card. There was probably only like one dollar left in it, but I still gave it to him. "It costs money, dummy." He took it.

"Oh, um, thanks." He glanced at Clarisse. "How the heck are you two even related?"

"We're not," she said, "Go get your stupid enchiladas, Grover." Grover turned and walked off with his weird limp.

Clarisse turned to me. "You need to come with me, Samantha." I bit my lip. No one called me Samantha. "It's just Sam." Clarisse waved her hand.

" _Whatever_ ," she said, "I don't care. But you need to come with us." I crossed my arms. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain why. My life may be pretty darn bad but I'm not going anywhere until you explain."

Percy stepped forward. "Look, Samantha—"

"Sam," I corrected.

"—Sam then, you gotta come with us to camp to train, because if you stay here any longer it won't be safe," he said.

I stared at him. "Who told you to come get me?"

"You don't know her. It's these guys I know and they met you in the morning. They called us to pick you up."

"Oh," I said, "You mean Reyna?"

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. "You know Reyna too?"

"Yeah. Met her this morning. With this Asian dude called—"

"Frank, right?" Clarisse asked. I nodded. Grover appeared behind Percy. He munched on an enchilada and handed me my lunch card back. "This is _good_ ," he said with his mouth full. The class bell sounded. I cursed. Class just started and I was still in the cafeteria.

I glared at the trio. "You guys just made me late for class for the fourth time today."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Someone actually has a record worse than me." I turned and left before they could say anything.

Mr. Tomlin glanced at me as I tried to enter the classroom as quietly as I could. He told the class to keep researching deficiency diseases and came over to my desk. I put my head in my arms.

"Sorry I'm late," I grumbled to the desk.

"I don't care," he said. I lifted my head and stared at him. That was a first, I guess.

"You…don't care?" I asked, confused. I thought all teachers hated late-comers. He shook his head. Then he slapped a stack of papers onto my table. "I care about this," he said, his voice shaking to contain his anger. I glanced at the papers. They were all my test scores for Biology (which is what he teaches) so far. Mr. Tomlin showed me each test score one by one. They went something like this:

D, F, F, F, F, F, U, U, U. U stands for unfinished at East Columbia Academy, even worse than F.

"Don't you ever study?" he asked me, his nostrils flaming.

"I, uh, I…" I stuttered, "I have dys-dyslexia. And A-ADHD."

"So?" Mr. Tomlin said, "This school is supposed to help kids like you and still this is the worst set of results this school has seen in five years!"

"Uh, there is always a worst set of results, even if it's the worst in five years, you know," I muttered under my breath. Even though I said that, I'm still pretty much the worst student ever. It'd be a miracle if I got a C.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Tomlin asked.

"Uh, nothing. I just said that I would try harder to improve my grades." Mr. Tomlin shook his head. "There's no need for that. You have already been expelled from East Columbia Academy due to all your results. I'm trying to teach you something, Ms. La Rue. My last lesson to you," he said, nodding towards me.

"Wait," I said. Mr. Tomlin raised his eyebrows at me. "Do I leave now?"

"Well," he said, "There really is no point in you still staying here is there? I'll mark you on time for register, and yes, I'm letting you leave after the lesson finishes." He took out a early dismiss slip and filled it in. Then he handed it to me. I took it quietly and returned to my seat. And for the rest of the lesson I just sat there where'll be my tenth school next year.

After the lesson, I headed towards the front door when Percy, Clarisse and Grover materialized next to me.

"Hey," a voice whispered to me from behind. I jumped. Then I spun around. "What are you doing here?"

"Shhhh!" Clarisse put her finger over her mouth like I was a kindergartener.

 _Well?_ I tried to say through my stares.

"You have to come with us," she said urgently. Percy nodded.

"Yeah," Grover said. "Place smells…weird. I'm not sure if there's a monster around or not."

"What?" I said, "Monsters?"

Clarisse balled her fists. "You gotta come. We'll explain when we get there."

"No," I said, "You explain here. I got plenty of time. I just got expelled."

I turned to leave…and bumped into my Spanish teacher, Ms. Towers.

"Ah, Ms. La Rue, are you leaving now?" I nodded. She smiled sweetly at me. "You haven't forgotten about your punishments, have you?"

"No," I replied, even though I did forget about the detention. "Of course you haven't. Now, you can sort the wood out now and who are your lovely friends?"

She looked at Percy, Clarisse and Grover, and frowned. "You can't be students here. You look much too old for high school." Then Percy did something extremely weird. He stepped forward and snapped his fingers—a very clear sound that seemed to echo in the corridor. "We're students here, uh, miss. Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue and Grover Underwood. You couldn't have forgotten us, we're in your class!" he said.

I stared. How the heck would Ms. Towers believe that? But guess what? She did. She thought for a second and nodded. "Yes, of course, how could I have forgotten? I'm sorry my dears, now run along to your next lesson."

"I need to go to detention," I said to them. Percy shrugged. "Fine. We're coming with you."

"You want to go to detention? You're weird."

Percy smiled at me. "So are you," he said.

"Hey," said a voice before we could leave. I turned around and groan internally. Dara smiled at me. Three girls stood behind her, all grinning stupidly. Clarisse turned to Percy.

"I have to get back to camp," she said urgently. Percy frowned at her.

"Why?"

"Grover got a message. We gotta go. Apparently something weird happened at camp," she said. Then she sneered at him. "Can't handle the problem yourself, Jackson? Well, too bad 'cause you'll have to." And with that she turned and left with Grover behind her.

"Hi there," Dara said to Percy. "Which grade are you in? I don't think I've seen you around before, sweetie." She walked forward with her hand raised. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly. Then she glanced at me. "I thought I heard Ms. Towers say you have detention? Well, go!" I glared at her.

She turned away from me and stroked Percy's cheek but he jerked away and said: "I have a girlfriend." Then he turned to me and said: "Go to your whatever thingy." I turned on my heels and marched off into the basement level of the school, where design and technology classes were. Design and technology is basically study of non-computer based technologies like wood-working (haha, I searched that definition up).

* * *

 **Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter. It all starts with a prophecy...and Sam's detention.**

 **-mi5hao**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter...and a new character! I'm introducing my other main character here and you get a taste of what is going to happen :D**

* * *

 **RYLAN**

"Yo."

I flipped over in my bed.

"What?" I groaned. Someone tapped me on the arm.

"It's time for dinner." I peek through my eyelids. Travis stared down at me. I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed.

"'Kay, I'm coming," I said, yawning. I sat up and stretched. Being an undetermined kid in the Hermes cabin sucked. Especially when you're me, Rylan Keagan, an ADHD demigod boy who has dyslexia and hair that is so messy it can never stay down and is already fifteen but your mom/dad still thinks you're not important enough to be claimed. Basically, my life sucked. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is pretty cool and the Hermes guys are nice, but I didn't exactly want an overcrowded cabin as my home forever, you know what I mean? I sighed, pulled on a clean shirt and headed out of the cabin.

* * *

I burned a chicken leg in the fire and prayed. _Whoever you are, please claim me. I hate being undetermined,_ I thought. For a second I felt like the hot sun was blazing down on my neck even though it was in the evening and I starting sweating a bit but then it was gone. Well, that was…unexpected. Then I shrugged and sat back down and finished my dinner. I was talking to Cecil about random stuff like where I got my shoes etc. when suddenly he gasped and pointed at my head. Everyone turned and stared at my head in awe. Chiron smiled. I frowned. What, I thought, did my zits suddenly all disappear. Maybe I was a child of Aphrodite. Then I realized they were looking at something above my head, not my head. I looked up just in time to see a hologram of a glowing golden arrow fading. I'm being claimed, I realized in excitement.

Chiron started clapping and all the other campers followed his lead. I blushed a bit, which I don't do a lot. Chiron had to shout above the clapping to congratulate me for being claimed. Travis smiled.

"Well," he said, "I think we know where you'll have to live from now on."

"Yeah," I said. Apollo is my dad, I kept thinking to myself. At least now my girlfriend and I are both claimed—oh yeah. I forgot to introduce her. Well her name is…

"Drew!" I called out to her. Drew walked towards me after the dinner. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She was so beautiful that I caught my breath every time I saw her. She was tall and Asian, with her dark hair in ringlets and perfect make-up. She even made the normal Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans look glamorous. I sucked my breath in and let it out in a big _whoosh_ right before she kissed me on the cheek. My brain melted like it always does when she kisses me.

I smiled at her and we hold hands while walking down to the campfire. We sang the usual songs and head off to our cabins. I showered and changed into a new T-shirt when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at my new siblings and cracked open the cabin door a bit.

"Rylan," Drew whispered to me from the crack, her eyes wide.

"Drew?" I asked, surprised. It was well after curfew. Drew looked around. Then she grabbed my hand pulled me out of the Apollo cabin. Will Solace, the head counselor glanced up at me from his book. Then he shrugged. He was probably thinking, _Well, new kid, I'm fine with you getting eaten by the harpies._

"What are you doing here?" I asked Drew. She reached up and pressed her lips against mine. I melted again. Drew pulled away and giggled. I brushed a lock of her dark hair away from her face.

"Well?" I said.

"Just a walk, dummy," Drew replied. "You know, just you and me." I shrugged.

"Sure," I said, "As long as we don't become harpie snacks." We held hands and walked along the beach of the island. She talked about her past and I just listened mostly, mesmerized.

Drew yawned. That woke me from my trance. "Hey," I said, "why don't we sit down for a while?" She nodded.

"You know," she said, "I've been thinking about Aphrodite's rite of passage."

"Aphrodite's writing passage?" I frowned. "What's that?"

"Aphrodite's rite of passage, sweetie. Not writing passage." Drew rolled her eyes. "Oh," I said, my face kind of red. Good thing it was dark.

"Well, Aphrodite's rite of passage is basically something a child of Aphrodite has to do in order for her to approve of us," she explained, "You have to break someone's heart to complete Aphrodite's rite of passage. Then you get approved. We all have to do it."

I realized she was talking about breaking up and I started wondering if she was breaking up with me. I looked at her through the corner of my eyes. "Are…are you breaking up with me?" I asked cautiously. Drew's eyes widened for a second then she laughed. The sound was like hearable beauty. Drew just radiated beauty. She was also very sweet.

"Oh, you worrying on that? Of course I won't do the rite of passage on you, dear! I love you," she said. I let go a breath that was pent up inside me. I didn't even realize that it was until I let it to. I smiled at her and held my hand out. She took it and we walked back to our cabins in silence.

The next morning, I woke to a lot of shouting. Will was already up, his head outside of the door. "Reyna…?" I heard him mutter to himself. He grabbed a jacket and left. I sat up, curious. Then I slipped on my shoes and ran outside too. There was a commotion outside. People were yelling and dragging three things into the magical borders of the camp. I watched them lift the three things, no, not things, three figures, into the infirmary. Will rushed into the infirmary too. I looked around and followed out of curiosity of my powers and what's going on.

Three demigods lay on separate beds. Annabeth, Jason and Piper also ran in. Annabeth gasped. Lying on the three beds were Reyna, Hazel and Frank. I remembered them from after the giant war, which was only a month ago. They visited a few days ago during their quest. Reyna coughed and blood came out of her mouth. She fixed her eyes on Annabeth and croaked: "We lost…lost…our e-eagle." in a barely audible voice. Then she closed her eyes and became unconscious. Will worked furiously. I wondered what they were attacked by. Reyna, Hazel and Frank had a lot of deep cuts and gashes all over them, some still bleeding.

Piper tapped me on the arm. I jumped.

"Hey," she said, "You're Rylan, right?" I nodded. "Apollo camper claimed yesterday?" I nodded again. "Well then, you can try healing." She gestured towards the injured Romans. Her words were so convincing I couldn't resist.. I don't think she meant to use her charmspeak, but I walked over to Frank immediately and put my hands over him. The right words came into my mind and I started chanting with Will.

After a healing session, I felt really clammy. We went to breakfast like usual and no one mentioned the Romans. Everything was going usually until suddenly Rachel stood up. She went stiff. Her eyes were wide and…completely green. Like, _completely_ green. She opened her mouth and green mist came out. Everyone scrambled away from her and Annabeth stuttered, which she doesn't usually do.

"I-I thought the gift of the prophecy didn't work!"

Well, it did. Green mist billowed around Rachel, matching her creepy eyes.

 _The dove, the eagle, the legion's rage_

 _Together shall form the Olympians' cage_

 _History to be repeated and replayed_

 _The peace between the two shall fade_

 _Six demigods created from pain_

 _One shall become Olympus's bane_

 _One shall be a shadow passing by_

 _And with the sea and sky_

 _The world to be destroyed_

 _…_ _or revived._

Dead silence. Until the screaming started.


	5. Chapter 4

**HI everyone! Thanks if you've read this far, and the real action starts here. Back to Sam's POV and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **SAM**

I think I forgot to mention something. The reason I'm going to the design and technology classrooms for detention are because Mr. Pierce is a D&T (design & technology) teacher and he needs his wood sorted.

I headed down the stairs and into the basement part of the school, Percy behind me. I knocked on the door and Mr. Pierce opened the door. He looked down at me.

"Here for detention?" he asked. Then he looked at Percy. "Your friend here is going to have to wait outside, I'm afraid."

Percy just shrugged. "Yeah, fine," he said. "Hurry up then," he told me. He fiddled with something and I glanced at it. Just a ballpoint pen. I walked into the design and technology room and Mr. Pierce led me to the storage room.

"Here," he said. He showed me which wood to sort to where, etc. I only half-listened. Then he told me that he had a meeting and he would be leaving me under supervision of one of the older kids. I would be leaving once I finished sorting the wood. Well, great for me, I thought.

An older student came into the storage room. He kept his head down, and his hair hung over his eyes. He was really big and he towered over Mr. Pierce. Mr. Pierce patted the guy's arm.

"You'll be supervising Ms. La Rue here, Bryan." The older guy just nodded. Mr. Pierce left. The moment he left, Bryan walked over to the door and locked it with enormous hands. I got a weird feeling, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I felt uncomfortable.

"Um," I said, "Do you really need to lock the door?"

Bryan sat down on a bench. It bent under his weight. His dirty blond hair still fell into his eyes and covered most of his face. Some heavy guy, I thought. "Hurry up and do your work," he grumbled. His voice was very deep and it sent chills up my spine. I set down my backpack on the ground and went to work sorting the wood.

A few minutes later, I heard a weird grumbling sound. I looked over my shoulder at Bryan and he was standing up. I shrugged and turned to go back to work when I saw something out of the corner of my eye as I was turning back to the pile of wood. The hair on the back of my neck shot up again and my instincts said DANGER but I forced myself to continue sorting the wood. Then I heard a growl.

I turned around slowly and saw Bryan still in the process of standing up. Pause for a second. He wasn't still in the process of standing up. He was growing in size. I watched in shock as he just got taller and taller, a long piece of plywood still in my hand, until his head reached the ceiling of the basement. He stopped growing. Lucky for him the basement ceiling was high, I guess. But not for me. His hair no longer covered his face and I could see his bloodshot eyes now.

Wait a second.

Eyes? No, _eye_. I gulped. Standing in front of me was a huge Cyclops. I screamed. I doubt anyone heard me.

"Finally!" the Cyclops grumbled. His voice sounded like it was being played from a megaphone. "Snack time for Bryan." He chuckled to himself, shaking the entire room. He started walking towards me. I just stood there in shock, staring up at him in paralyzed fear. Then adrenaline filled me and I screamed again, bolting away from him. He swooped to grab me and missed. My mind cleared and went on alert mode. I scooped up my bag and ran towards the storage door, which was far away from where I was standing.

The Cyclops laughed. "Aww, come on," he said. I froze. He talked in my dad's voice. How he knew my dad's voice, I don't know. He walked towards me pushing over piles of crates and knocked shelves of wood over. My body acted for itself and dodged a few crates, rolled between the Cyclops's legs. I jabbed the long strip wood at his legs and he bellowed in anger. The wood just snapped and I fell backwards.

Bryan turned around. "Right, playtime is over, demigod," he said. He leaped towards me and I tried to run to the side but he grabbed me by my hair. I cried out in pain and clutched at my hair. He lifted me up to his face and peered at me with his red eye. Then he held me close to his nose and sniffed me. I saw my chance and swung back with all my might, ignoring the pain of my hair getting ripped out. I kicked him on the nose and he roared again, dropping me. I fell a good twenty feet and almost got knocked out. I struggled and managed to get up. Something warm and sticky dribbled down the side of my face and a drop landed on the ground. It was red. I got woozy from seeing my own blood drip onto the ground.

Bryan was still holding his nose and I ran for the door, which was probably the only way for me to continue my life. The Cyclops noticed me running and bounded after me. He was way faster and I sprinted as fast as I could. Unlocking the door wasn't a problem. But the monster behind me was. The moment I got the door to open, a large chunk of metal smashed into it. The door slammed shut. I wondered how much noise we were making. I dived out of the way to avoid becoming mashed-Sam-pie. The chunk of metal was probably ripped from the metal shelves. That didn't really mattered though. What mattered was that it blocked the door. I pushed against it, but I was out of energy. I hid behind the metal, breathing hard. There were a few cuts on my arms in addition to whatever was dripping blood from my forehead.

The Cyclops picked up an entire shelf and threw it across the room. I cringed when I heard the crash.

"Come on out, little demigod," he cooed in my dad's voice. Anger flowed through me and shocked me into action. Then I did something crazy, which is typical of me. I jumped out from my hiding place and shouted at him.

"Hey ugly! Come get me!"

Bryan spun at the sound of my voice and bounded towards me. I tensed and moved next to the big block of metal, a plan forming in my mind. He lashed out with amazing speed and tried to grab me. I hit the ground and barely escaped. Bryan's hand smashed into the chunk of metal instead and hit it aside. I got up as fast as possible and flung the door open. And I ran into the D&T classrooms, screaming for help. The door to the classroom flew open and I saw Percy in the doorway staring in shock at me. A loud crash told me that Bryan had gotten through the storage doorway too and I grabbed up a hammer from the rack of woodworking tools.

I turned and everything became slow-motion. I drew back my hand and aimed for a second. Percy raced past me with a bronze sword from nowhere. Everything went back to normal speed and the hammer met it's target. Bryan roared and ripped the sanding machine out of the ground. He threw it at me and I ducked under a table as the machine exploded into flames, blowing me back. My thigh got slashed by something sharp and I let loose a little cry of pain.

"Percy!" I yelled. "The school is on fire!" He turned and nodded at me. Then he leaped behind the Cyclops, his sword raised. I watched as Percy plunged the blade into his back. Bryan froze and muttered: "Not Tartarus again." Then he exploded into yellow powder. Percy coughed and ran over to me. His sword had disappeared and he helped me up.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," he said. As if I didn't figure that out. We raced back up the stairs and burst through the main doors.

* * *

 **Please review! But if you don't it's fine, because it was fun writing this chapter. Next few chapters will be uploaded pretty soon cuz school just ended and it's summer holiday now. Have a nice day :D**

 **-mi5hao**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Well, during the last chapter you guys saw the first fight with a monster in this fanfic. Read on to find out what happens next to Sam and Percy. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: (I realized that I've never done one of these before) I only own my characters and the plot**

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

My breath came in short gasps as we burst through the main reception doors. People gaped at us—a girl covered in blood and a boy covered in yellow dust. Yeah, we definitely didn't look weird. Percy was a fast runner and soon he had to slow down to match my pace.

Percy glanced at me and we slowed to a walk.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, but actually I felt like I was ready to die. "You sure?" he pressed.

"I'm fine," I said, but at that moment my knees buckled and I would have fallen if Percy didn't catch me. He smirked at me.

"Yeah, you're absolutely fine." He lifted me up and carried me behind a building. He set me down on the cool grass and rummaged through his bag. I sat up with effort and he handed me a small square of…stuff.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"Ambrosia," he replied without looking at me. "Eat up."

"Ambrosia? Food of the gods?" I laughed but didn't argue. It was really good, like my favorite food in the world which was my home-made banana bread.

"Hey," I said, "This stuff is good. Can I have more?"

"No," Percy said. "If you have more you'll probably die." How banana bread can kill me, I have no idea. Percy took out a small bottle of stuff that looked like honey. He poured it onto my wounds and I gasped as the wounds started sizzling and they closed up into scabs pretty fast. The best thing is that the pain just faded.

"Whoa," I said, "You'd get a fortune if you sell a lot of that stuff to the hospital." Percy laughed.

"This? This is nectar, the drink of the gods. If you give some to a mortal they'll just go up in flames," he said. I frowned. What's with all the stuff about gods and their godly food? So that's what I asked him.

"What's with this godly food business?" I asked. "And if that's the food of the gods, why didn't I burn up?"

Percy glanced at the sky like explaining was something he had to do a lot. Then he turned to me with his sea green eyes.

"Okay, long short story. The Greek gods are real, Sam. So all the myths and legends are real too." I stared at him.

"What the heck?" I said.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Percy continued looking through his bag. My mind started working, processing what he was saying.

"So…okay, maybe the gods are real. But who are you then? Who am I then? How come nobody else noticed that Bryan was a Cy—"

Percy slammed his hand over my mouth. "Don't say the names. Names have powers." I shrink back a bit, alarmed.

"You want to know who you are?" Percy inquired. I nodded. He thought for a moment. "I don't know," he said. I stared at him.

"That was helpful," I said.

"You know the legends of the gods falling in love with mortals and having children with them?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"Well, they still do. And that's what I am. And what you are. A half-blood, standing for half god and half human. So yeah, you're not mortal."

I gaped at him. That was a lot to take in. Percy pulled a knife out of his bag. I moved back. "Whoa! Do you carry weapons around with you everyday?"

He handed it to me. "For emergencies. Like this. Well, miss emergency, here you go."

I unsheathed it. It was bronze like Percy's sword and glowed strangely. I stared at it for some time then sheathed it again.

"Come on, we gotta go," he said. We came out from behind the building and called a cab. Then we got in and headed for some place I don't know.

* * *

Percy handed me a phone while we were still on the cab. I glanced at him.

"You should call your family or friends. Just to say you're fine and them not to worry," he said kindly, but he looked a bit uncomfortable, like he shouldn't be offering the phone to me. I looked away.

"It's fine," I said. "Mom probably won't care that I'm away. And my friends are with me." Percy frowned. "With you?"

"Yeah," I said, gesturing at the gap between us. "Me, myself and I." I pointed to three imaginary figures. Percy didn't say anything and so I just settled back and gazed outside.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked, looking around at the fields around us. There was nothing except the car and the road we were driving on. The taxi driver turned to us with an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys, but I think my cab just broke down."

Percy woke from his sleep. "Wuzgoinon?" he asked. "Cab broke down," I said. Percy jerked awake and got out of the car. He peered down the road.

"Well," he said, "We're in a lot of danger then." _Uh-oh_. I seriously didn't want to be in another fight with some Greek myth monster. I shouldered my bag and waited as Percy paid the driver.

Percy walked over to me and gestured to the road. "Let's go." We set off in silence, leaving the taxi driver to fix his car in the middle of the road. My thoughts wandered, and we walked for a long time. Percy kept muttering to himself, saying things like "stupid cab" and "a satyr's job to escort a demigod". I didn't ask him about anything, partly because I was tired and partly because I thought he should have his own personal space.

"We're almost there," Percy said to me, pointing at a tall pine tree in the distance. I took a deep breath.

"Heh, that's still pretty far away," I said. We kept trudging along the road until Percy suddenly stopped. I stopped too, tensing. I gripped my knife.

"Turn around slowly," Percy ordered. I did.

What I saw scared the hell out of me. Coming towards us from far away was a huge snake-like thing with bright green scaly skin and glowing yellow eyes. It looked me in the eye I froze in fear, unable to move. Percy jabbed me on the head and I jerked free. I glanced at Percy.

 _Run?_

 _Yeah, run._

We turned and sprinted towards the pine tree, which started getting considerably closer.

"What is that thing?" I asked while running.

"Drakon," Percy panted, "Older than dragons. Extremely hard to kill. Can paralyze you just by making eye contact." That was about enough information to make me sprint faster, my bag weighing like a truck. We were almost at the pine tree. I could see a valley underneath and cabins in a circle. There were also strawberry fields and a nice-looking lake. Kids around nine to nineteen ran around and I could hear laughter even this far away.

A roar jolted me out of my thoughts. Percy tripped.

"Percy!" I yelled. I unsheathed my knife. The drakon was right behind him and it was as big as a skyscraper. I swallowed down my fear. The drakon struck at Percy but he was unbelievably fast. He rolled out of the way and onto his feet, a sword in his hand. The drakon reared back up and looked down at Percy. He made the mistake of looking up at it.

Percy suddenly froze. He stared up at the drakon, and his sword fell to his side. The drakon roared in triumph. I was too far away, right under the pine tree, to help. I was aware of people yelling on the other side of the hill.

 _"_ _Can paralyze you just by making eye contact,"_ Percy had said.

I had a crazy idea that would probably get everyone killed. I drew back my knife and aimed. Then I threw. It was like in slow motion again, the knife soaring through the air with all my bets on it. The drakon opened it's mouth to swallow Percy up and—

The knife struck home. The drakon screamed (if drakons can scream) and reared back up again like a snake. My knife was like a tiny toothpick in it's eye but it still did the job. I watched as the light went out in the eye I hit and Percy unfroze. He picked up his sword and I made the mistake of turning my head to look down the valley. The drakon's tail smashed into me. It felt like something the weight of the sky struck me. I flew backwards and landed 15 feet away, the wind knocked out of me. My head smashed against the grass. The world spun 360 degrees. Every single bit of my body hurt like a planet just fell on me. I coughed up blood. I heard muffled footsteps on the grass and saw Percy lifting me up. His face was beaded with sweat.

My head lolled and I saw the drakon behind Percy. I tried to warn him but I just coughed up more blood. He struggled up the hill and we tumbled past the pine tree. The drakon roared, but it didn't seem to be able to get past the pine tree. My head felt like it was going to explode. Then I blacked out.

* * *

 **Well, if you liked it please read the next chapter that I'm about to write. I should be able to finish the next chapter before I go to bed. That chapter was the fun-est to write so far. Maybe I should focus on Rylan next. Anyways...r** **ead on! :)**

 **-mi5hao**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, chapter six! Sorry I didn't post it like I promised, but here it is now. Back to Rylan's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **RYLAN**

No one spoke after the prophecy. I could even hear a drop of water dropping onto the table. Rachel broke the silence by groaning and bending over. She shook her head and blinked several times.

"What happened?" she asked. No one replied. She looked around at us and her face fell. She could probably tell from our expressions that we just got a new major problem to worry about—a prophecy.

"Well—" Annabeth was interrupted by a scream at the top of the hill. We all turned pretty fast to the direction of the sound, alarmed by the prophecy. Chiron frowned.

"New camper," he said. There was another unearthly scream and a loud roar following behind. A huge drakon the size of a skyscraper rose up.

"And they need help," Chiron added. Everyone ditched their breakfast and ran to the armory. I grabbed up a random sword that felt extremely unbalanced and raced towards the top of the hill.

"It's a drakon! We can't kill it. Just get the half-bloods and the satyr over the property line!" shouted Annabeth.

Most people were there already. They were hauling something over the property line, a screaming, struggling something.

"Miiiiikkeeee!" screamed the girl they were carrying. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw something behind me. I turned around and watched in horror as the drakon snatched a little boy up, not to mention that he was also screaming and struggling. A satyr threw his club at the drakon desperately. It just bounced off the drakon. Chiron fired arrow after arrow with my siblings next to him, all doing the same. Some found a chink in the drakon's armor, causing it to growl a bit but most shattered or fell to the ground.

"Chrys!" shouted Grover, who just appeared at the property line. The satyr looked at Grover with eyes full of despair and tears.

"Come on and get over the line, you can't do anything about the other demigod now," Grover said. I knew that Grover understood what it felt like when a demigod you were leading died on the hill (or a bit under the hill) and you didn't save them. The drakon swallowed the little boy and just left, apparently satisfied with it's snack.

"No! No! NO! NO! NO! MIKE! NO!" The girl screamed and struggled even more. Then she just gave up and sobbed freely. They carried the girl to the infirmary and the sound of her sobs died. Chiron galloped after them but before that he shouted: "Everyone back to normal life!" As if life was ever normal for us.

I trudged back to the armory to set down my sword. I did all my usual activities with my cabin. I hated archery. You might wanna ask why an Apollo camper would hate archery. It was because I sucked like hell at it. The others kept sniggering during archery at my awesome skills. Around lunch, Reyna told Annabeth and Percy about a demigod they met. And so, Percy left with Grover and Clarisse (why Clarisse, idk). I played volleyball in the afternoon with some Ares campers. They kicked me out 'cause I was "too puny" for their liking. I just shrugged and headed to the infirmary to see if I could help with anything. There wasn't really anything I could do so I just sat down outside the Big House. So many surprises for one day, I thought. I didn't think there could be more. And naturally, I was wrong.

I held hands with Drew at the edge of the forest, enjoying our personal time. She had pink eyeliner on this time. And suddenly…ROAR! I jumped back from the forest. Drew backed away, alarm in her wide eyes. I tensed for some monster to jump out at us but then I realized that it came from the other side of Half-Blood Hill. I watched as something green and scaly rose high up. I cursed.

"Stupid drakon," I muttered.

I just picked up a shield on the ground and sprinted for the top of the hill. I heard someone yell "Percy!" and Annabeth heard it too. Her eyes widened and she sprinted for the hill too.

When I reached the top of the hill, my blood ran cold. I saw Percy paralyzed in fear, his sword hanging at his side, just staring up at the drakon. Annabeth yelled at the drakon desperately. Uh-oh, I thought. The death of the mighty Percy Jackson was about to happen any second. The drakon opened it's mouth to swallow him when suddenly a knife appeared in it's eye. It reared back up and Percy unfroze. That's when I noticed the girl next to the pine tree. Probably the new demigod Percy had gone to fetch. She's got good aim, I thought, a bit bitterly. Maybe my sister.

She glanced at us and the drakon's tail appeared out of nowhere. It slammed straight into her and she flew backwards a good 15 feet. Ouch, I thought. Another dead demigod and I didn't do anything to save either of them. Percy ran towards the girl and lifted her up. The drakon was right behind him. There was no way he would make it over the property line. So I threw my shield with all my might (which isn't a lot) like a Frisbee at the drakon. It struck the drakon but didn't hurt it. Even so, the drakon just paused for a second and growled but it was just enough time for Percy and the girl who was now unconscious to make it over the line. They tumbled down the hill in a heap and Percy managed to get up, with some scratches but mostly unscathed. The girl however, was a mess.

I scooped her up—she was surprisingly light and put her in one of the infirmary beds. Reyna, Frank and Hazel were still recovering in their beds. It was slow recover-ment even with nectar, what with their wounds. Will Solace came over and he started working on the new girl.

" _Tsk-tsk_ ," he said. I glanced at him.

"Insides wrecked," he muttered to himself, "Probably got a hit from the drakon. Well, here goes." Will put his hands on the girl's stomach and began chanting in Ancient Greek. Beads of sweat appeared on his face and Nico appeared next to him.

"Ambrosia," he offered. I think I forgot to mention, but Nico and Will were getting pretty close after the Giant War, or whatever you call the war with Gaia. Will took the ambrosia gratefully and swallowed all of it.

After another ten minutes of chanting with help from me (yay, I'm finally useful), Will straightened up wiped his sweat.

"Fixed," he announced. He glanced at the girl's face. "She just needs some nectar and a good shower now." Will left with Nico for his own "monthly check-up", which I figured was more like a monthly date. I was left alone with the girl. So, nectar. I got a spoonful of it and dribbled some of it into the girl's mouth. The color returned to her face pretty quickly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Drakon!" she gasped. "Drakon…where…Percy…" She bolted up and looked around frantically.

"Hey, calm down," I said, leaning against the wall. "There's no drakon here."

The girl calmed down a bit and leaned against her pillow. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary," I said, "You got knocked unconscious."

"Oh," she said. "Oh my gods, I had a horrible dream. I was first attacked by a Cyclops and then this guy called Percy just saved me and killed it. He told me that I'm a child of a god. Then I was like, what the heck?"

I just listened to her "dream", amused.

"Later we were going to this place safe for us and then the cab broke down. We walked for a long time and then this drakon appeared. I must be crazy to dream up something called a drakon. And it seemed so real," she finished.

She took a deep breath and seemed to just focus on me. "Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Rylan," I said. I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Hi, I'm Sam," she said. "Short for Samantha, but don't call me that," she added.

Sam was actually really pretty. She had warm brown eyes and choppy chocolate brown hair up to the middle of her back. She looked like a mixture of Asian and white, so her skin color was light and she had big eyes. When I looked at her eyes again, they changed color. It was so mesmerizing that I didn't hear Percy and Annabeth come in.

* * *

 **Right, so here's a hint about who's Sam's godly parent. Read the next chapter to find out!**

 **-mi5hao**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven, enjoy! :):):)**

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around everything was a bit fuzzy. Suddenly I remembered the drakon and bolted up.

"Drakon!" I gasped. I started remembering more things now. "Drakon…where…Percy…"

"Hey," said a voice, "calm down. There's no drakon here."

My breathing slowed and I leaned back onto my pillow.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The infirmary. You got knocked unconscious." I didn't really care who was talking so I just closed my eyes. Wow, I thought, I must be cray-cray (way of saying 'crazy' when I was young) enough to dream up a drakon and a dude called Percy telling me that I'm a child of a god. I started ranting about my dream.

When I finished, I took a deep breath and I focused on a person leaning against the wall near the foot of my bed. It was a boy, around my age (fifteen) with messy dark brown hair. It fell into his eyes and he had to push it back a lot. He also had extremely light brown eyes, so it looked kind of orange instead of brown. The boy had a oblong face and he was slightly taller than me. He had an amused look on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked dumbly.

"I'm Rylan," he said. He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Sam," I said. Then I added: "Short for Samantha, but don't call me that."

The door to the infirmary opened and two people walked in.

"Hi Sam," said Percy. I almost jumped out the infirmary bed in shock.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, "You're _real_?!"

"I believe I am," Percy replied calmly.

"So…so…" I stuttered, "The Cyclops was real? The drakon was real? The entire god thing was, I mean is real?"

The girl next to Percy nodded at me. She held hands with Percy. I figured the girl was Percy's girlfriend.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Annabeth."

"Sam," I said, nodding to her in acknowledgement. She had curly blonde hair up in a ponytail and stormy grey eyes. She leaned over to Percy and muttered: "She looks like Piper.", whoever Piper was. Percy just nodded and said something back.

I got out of the bed as Percy and Annabeth left. My clothes had been changed (somehow I don't know how don't ask me) and I was wearing a white cotton T-shirt and my jeans (those didn't change).

"Where's my original shirt…?" I asked.

"Oh, it's here," replied Rylan. He held up some shreds of cloth.

"Right," I said. I stood up and immediately I felt woozy. I swayed and staggered until Rylan caught me.

"Sorry," I muttered. He didn't answer but helped me to the porch of the house. I sat down in a chair across from a guy wearing a shorts and a leopard patterned-shirt. His eyes looked bloodshot.

"Hello again, Raylan," he said with a bored expression.

"It's Rylan, sir."

"As you young people say these days, _whatever_ ," replied the guy.

I was a bit shocked and angry that this guy was so mean.

"Who are you?" I blurted.

"Who are you?" he asked back at me with cold eyes.

"I'm Sam, who are you?" I said.

"That's Mr. D," muttered Rylan in my ear. "Don't irritate him if you value your sanity."

"Come on, I'll show you the orientation video," Rylan said. He helped me up and led me into a room.

"Just watch it," he said. So I did. And I found out the b**** on the front porch was Dionysus. Sorry about the swearing.

"Right," I said, breathless, after the video. "You guys train demigods here. You guys fight monsters. Your teacher is a centaur. Chiron, right? I remember the legend now." My life just changed permanently. Rylan nodded at me.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying until you get claimed," he said. I felt less woozy so I walked by myself. We went back to the infirmary room to get my bag when I heard two people talking to each other.

"Hi guys," said Rylan. I looked at who he was talking to. I gasped.

"Reyna?" I asked, bewildered.

"Hello, Samantha la Rue," said Reyna, smiling a bit. The Asian guy, Frank, was walking around too.

"I'm just getting my bag…" I said. I pointed to a bag on the table at the far corner of the room.

"I'll get it for you," said Frank. He was standing right next to it. He lifted it up and groaned.

"Wow, it's heavy. What's so heavy?"

I shrugged. Frank opened it and took something out until I realized… _the eagle_. There was suddenly tension in the room as Frank took it out. It expanded into it's normal size.

"Our eagle," whispered Reyna. "I…I thought we lost it."

"Where'd you get this?" Frank asked tightly, his voice suddenly cold.

"I…I just, you know, found it," I said unconvincingly. Frank opened his mouth to say something when a conch horn blew.

"Come on, it's dinner," said a voice next to my ear. I turned and saw Rylan. Frank and Reyna woke up the other girl on a bed.

"Hazel," Frank said, "We have to go." He picked up the eagle and left.

"You'll be eating with the Hermes cabin for now, until you get claimed," said Rylan as we walked to the dining pavilion.

"Claimed?"

"When your godly parent claims you as their child," he explained.

I sat down at the Hermes table and…

the start of a war was triggered.

* * *

 **Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and the lack of action again. BUT, in the next chapter a war starts. If you read the next chapter, try to relate the prophecy and what happens. ;)**

 **-mi5hao**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, here's the next chapter. Some real action happening in this one. I'm making this one Rylan's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **RYLAN'S POV**

Dinner started off well. We did the usual prayers, the visiting Romans sitting at whichever tables they wished to sit at. I glanced at the Aphrodite table and saw Drew. She was glaring at me and then pointed at Sam at the Hermes table, like _who the hell is she?_ I mouthed "new camper" to Drew and she relaxed a bit, but still glared daggers at me. I thought back to the time we started dating. It wasn't long, considering that the war only ended a month ago. We started maybe, three weeks ago. There were still rumors that Drew hadn't gotten over Jason Grace yet, but I didn't really care, 'cause she was with me now. She had asked me to go out with her, and I had said yes immediately. I felt like I really wanted to the second I said it (afterwards I suspected charmspeak but I was like, whatever), though I never really felt like she loved me much and actually, though I didn't say a thing to her. I always thought that I was like a distraction from Jason.

But that wasn't the real problem. When everyone was enjoying their food, Reyna stood up with Frank and some of the other Romans. The campers fell silent. The praetors of Rome had cold looks on their faces, and so did the other Romans. Reyna opened her mouth to speak.

"As you all know, on a mission with Frank and Hazel, we lost our eagle," said Reyna. There was complete silence now, though some people pointed to the eagle in Frank's hand, like _isn't it right there?_

Reyna ignored the pointing and continued talking. "However, today we found it in the bag of a Greek demigod." The Romans realized what she was implying and starting getting up and shouting things like "traitors!" and "I thought there's supposed to be peace!". The Greeks started getting up too, angry that they just got called traitors. The tension in the atmosphere increased.

Chiron stood up and shouted above all the noise. "Silence!" He turned to Reyna. "My dear, we didn't take anything from you. How about you question this demigod with those dogs of yours?"

Reyna glared at him. "Don't 'my dear' me," she said coldly, "Aurum and Argentum are…gone. I can't."

Frank stepped in. "Even so, New Rome's pride has already been wounded."

Percy stood up. "Guys, look, it was accident. Frank…Reyna…come on…you know we wouldn't do such a thing," he pleaded.

Hazel and Frank just looked at the ground. "New Rome has a lot of pride," Frank just repeated. I glanced at Sam. She had her head down and seemed to be trying to disappear.

"Sorry, but the peace has been broken by you. We're leaving. Get your Greeks to come back from our camp too, or else…" threatened a Roman demigod in a purple T-shirt. Reyna silenced him, but she turned and left with all the visiting Romans behind her.

Mr. D looked up from his magazine. "What happened? They left? Why don't you all just run along to your stupid campfire?" I balled my fists. How could Mr. D be happy that the peace was gone? But of course, he was Mr. D.

Suddenly Mr. D dropped his magazine and Diet Coke. Everyone stared at him. He gripped his head and scrunched his face up in agony.

"Stupid…incapacitation!" he gritted his teeth. I realized what was happening. Just like during the Giant War, the gods were being split between their Greek and Roman aspects because the peace was broken. Chiron backed away from Mr. D and he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. A red light engulfed the Hermes table and for a second I thought Dionysus caused it, but then I realized that some undetermined camper was getting claimed by…Aphrodite. I went to see who it was…and it was Sam. My mouth fell open. She was absolutely beautiful. Perfect make-up, perfect hairdo, perfect clothing, simply perfectly pretty. People congratulated her for getting claimed and headed to the campfire.

Right before we started the normal campfire songs, something weird happened. I started hearing shouting in my mind, and I even recognized some of the voices to be Zeus, Athena, Hermes, and Dionysus. It sounded like the gods were arguing. Everyone else probably heard the same thing, because campers started getting confused and weird looks on their faces. Some covered their ears and shook their heard. Until suddenly…

BOOM!

Thunder crashed over Camp Half-Blood and I heard an explosion in my mind so loud that I almost became deaf. That wasn't the scariest part. Lightning flashed across the sky and suddenly one strip of lightning came straight down from the sky and struck me in the chest.

You want to know what that felt like? Okay, imagine a million burning arrows just struck you in the same spot one at 1000 miles/hour. Then times that pain by a thousand. That's what it felt like. I didn't even have time to breathe. I was too shocked by the pain to do anything. I just stared down at the spot and what I saw freaked me out. Different colors of light were flowing out of the lightning and straight into me. White lines spread across my entire body from the spot. Maybe I was screaming, I have no idea. I flew backwards onto the grass and landed with a loud THUD.

I heard hooves and dimly saw Chiron's face appear above me. I watched as the white lines on my body faded and disappeared, though I could still see white lines on my hair since it was in my face. Those didn't seem to fade and disappear. Chiron inspected me.

"There's no harm done," Chiron said uncertainly, clearly confused. I heard more footsteps and saw a whole crowd of people around us. Chiron helped me up. I felt weird. I glanced at my shirt. There was a small hole in it from the lightning. Then something extremely strange happened. Four different colors of light came from the hole and formed into…symbols. They floated above my head. And that's when the entire crowd gasped as one, so it sounded like this huge sigh. People pointed above my head and but I just thought, what the heck? I glanced up and saw four symbols of four gods. Chiron backed away.

"I don't understand," he muttered. "A child of four gods, five including Apollo?"

I just turned away when I heard a lot of shouting. I turned back just in time to see two strips of lightning streak down from the sky and hit two other campers.

"Oh my gods, what in Hades is happening?" I heard Annabeth say as she ran to the two struck by lightning. I rushed forward too. I watched in horror as a camper flew through the air and landed behind me. I knelt down next to her and realized that the hit camper was the girl that arrived in the morning with the satyr Chrys. White lines spread from her puncture too and covered her entire body like a glowing spider web. I freaked and backed away. The craziest thing was she was fine after the lines faded, but unlike me, the lines her arms and legs didn't fade but all the others did, including the lines on her hair. I watched as light came out of her puncture too, but they were different from mine. They formed four symbols too—Hades, Athena, Dionysus and Ares. And I would like to bet that the same thing happened to the other camper that got hit.

The thunder faded away and Chiron called a meeting with the head counselors and the hit campers, which unfortunately included me. We sat around a Ping-Pong table and that's when I noticed that Sam was there too. I frowned. Then I saw white lines around her eyes and on her eyelids when she blinked. I realized she got hit too. Chiron opened his mouth to speak.

"We need to discuss what's going on," he said.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Can anyone guess what in Hades is going on? I'll give cookies to anyone that gets it right in the next chapter ;)**

 **-mi5hao**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, what did you make of the last chapter? Here are virtual cookies for anyone that guessed that the gods' powers were unleashed into Rylan, Sam and the other demigod like in the summary for this story. In this chapter they try to interpret the prophecy. Read on! :)**

* * *

"We need to discuss what's going on," said Chiron.

I glanced at the others and saw Rylan. He had white lines in his hair. Struck too, I thought grimly. The others had explained that the symbols that appeared above me were the symbols of gods, but I can't be a child of a mortal and five gods. Yep, five symbols appeared above me, including Aphrodite even though she like claimed me ten minutes ago.

Annabeth leaned forward from her spot. "We should start with understanding the prophecy," she said. A few nodded in agreement. Prophecy? I glanced to Piper, my new head counselor, for help. She leaned over and whispered: "New prophecy that we got his morning." in my ear.

A girl with frizzy red hair stood up. Piper pointed to her and whispered: "Rachel, our Oracle." Oracle? I didn't ask, I just nodded like I was getting what she was talking about.

Rachel cleared her voice.

" _The dove, the eagle, the legion's rage_

 _Together shall form the Olympians' cage_

 _History to be repeated and replayed_

 _The peace between the two shall fade_

 _Six demigods created from pain_

 _One shall become Olympus's bane_

 _One shall become a shadow passing by_

 _And with the sea and sky_

 _The world to be destroyed_

 _…_ _or revived,_ " Rachel recited.

I shuddered. It didn't really sound pleasant to me. No one said anything, so Annabeth took the lead.

"Why don't we start with the first two lines," she said helpfully.

"I think I know what it means," said Travis Stoll. He introduced himself to me at dining pavilion with Conner Stoll. "You know how during the Giant War the gods were incapacitated?" Chiron nodded.

Travis continued. "Some had to be on their sacred ground in order for the incapacitation to stop and the reason was that the Greeks and Romans didn't have peace. Like Apollo and Artemis they were sort of 'caged' on their island," he suggested. A few people nodded again, gesturing for him to continue and stop stopping (ß haha).

"So the second line probably means that they're incapacitated," Travis finished.

Percy nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, didn't Mr. D disappear after saying something about incapacitation?"

A blonde guy stepped in. "So a dove, an eagle and the legion's rage formed the incapacitation?"

"Don't the gods only get incapacitated when their aspects are at war with each other?" piped up a girl on the other side of the Ping-Pong table.

"Lou Ellen's right," said Chiron, "If our interpretations are correct, we are at war now with New Rome." My heart sunk at that. I knew that the leaving of Reyna and Frank was because of my stupid pick-up-the-eagle-and-stuff-it-into-my-bag plan.

"It fits with the next two lines. During the American civil war, the Romans and Greeks had a massive bloodshed here in the woods," said Chiron. "Mortal wars often reflect our wars," he said, "and if that history is to be replayed, then yes, we are at war with the Romans. A civil war."

"The peace between the two shall fade…it already has then, if the two means our camps," said a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes that sat next to Rylan.

"Wait!" cried Annabeth. "This isn't right. The prophecy's too… _literal_."

"Annabeth maybe it's supposed to be like this," said Percy, rolling his eyes, "Remember when you kept saying that Daedalus's should be in the oldest part of the Labyrinth? And it ended up being in the newest."

"Wait," I said. "You guys have been in the Labyrinth before?"

"Yeah," said Percy excitedly, "And—"

"Back to topic!" Chiron said loudly.

"Six demigods created from pain…?" said Rachel promptly.

"Hey! What about the first line? A dove, an eagle and the legion's rage formed the incapacitation. The eagle's probably Rome's eagle and the legion's rage I think we know what that is, but who's the dove?" asked the blonde dude again.

"Who's that?" I asked Piper about the blonde guy. He overheard me and turned towards me.

"New?" he asked, "Well, Jason Grace, nice to meet you."

"Sam la R—Sam Brett," I said, "Nice to meet you too." Clarisse narrowed her eyes at my "new" last name but didn't say anything.

"Isn't Aphrodite's symbol a dove?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," said Annabeth. Everyone's heads turned to Piper, but I knew the truth.

"I swear, I didn't take it—" Piper was cut off when I placed a hand lightly on her wrist. She glanced at me and so did everyone else. I took a deep breath. Better tell the truth, I thought.

"Everyone," I said. "It was actually me," I confessed. People just stared.

"I promise, I didn't steal it. I found it on the ground in the morning after Reyna and Frank dropped it when I passed them on the street. So I…" I swallowed guiltily, "I kinda just packed it into my bag."

"Oh, well," Chiron said just to break the silence, "I guess we can't blame you. It was destined to happen." I stared at the ground. What he said didn't really cheer me up. It just made me feel worse. I'm destined to cause trouble, I thought sadly.

"Erm…Six demigods created from pain…?" Rachel prompted again. Nobody said anything. Everyone just kinda sat there, looking confused until Chiron spoke up again.

"First, this isn't a quest prophecy," he said. "It wasn't made when we appointed a quest. A third Great Prophecy, maybe." Percy groaned.

"Not another war or great prophecy. I've been in enough of those," he muttered. Chiron ignored him.

"Secondly, we need to start preparing for war. And thirdly…I've never talked about this with demigods, but when gods are incapacitated, sometimes their powers are unleashed."

"Six demigods created from pain…" murmured Annabeth. "Pain of the gods from incapacitation. Then that thunder just then with the symbols and lightning…" she trailed off, letting that sink in. I realized that it meant me, Rylan and the other girl.

"Wait," I said. "It says six demigods. Only three got struck today." Jason and Percy exchanged a knowing glance.

"Camp Jupiter," they said together.

* * *

 **More interpreting next chapter...and some romance problems. Please review so I can know what my story seems like from the reader's view.**

 **-mi5hao**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi to everyone who's reading this. Thanks so much for actually reading this far into my story. It's more like a book, but it includes all the PJ characters. Anyways, please review and enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"Camp Jupiter," Percy and Jason said together. "That's where the other three are." Chiron nodded thoughtfully.

"Chiron, what about the three demigods?" asked Piper. Chiron regarded the three of us struck demigods.

"Because you three are now combined demigods, I need to know which powers you received first. I know Rylan's—Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter and Hera. And Apollo is you count the original one," Chiron said.

A boy with dark eyes, pale olive skin and black hair about my age stood up. He gestured to the girl next to him. They had about the same complexion, so I figured they were siblings.

"Lianne got Hades, which is also her original godly parent, Athena, Ares and Dionysus," he said.

"We can't do anything about the next few lines of the prophecy now," he said.

Chiron nodded and turned to me. "You?" I was about to say that I didn't know when Annabeth stood up for me. "I was there when Sam got hit, she got Aphrodite, her original parent, Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, and Poseidon." Annabeth thought for second. Then she added: "Apollo's sign seemed to be dragged after Artemis's. I think she only got Apollo because she got Artemis."

I got confused. "Wait a second," I said. Everyone's eyes turned to me. "Am I a child of all those gods now?" Chiron thought for a while.

"No," he said finally, "You're still a child of Aphrodite but you earned to powers of the other gods whose symbols appeared over your head. So you'll still live in the Aphrodite cabin. Same for you two," he said nodding at Rylan and Lianne.

There was a moment of silence. I glanced at my cracked watch. Twenty minutes had passed, though I suspected the functionality of my watch.

"Meeting over." Chiron dismissed us all.

I trudged to the Aphrodite cabin with Piper, still in my perfect makeup and all.

"Hey," I said to Piper, "How do you get rid of the makeup and stuff?" Piper glanced at me and laughed. "You can't for a long time. I was like that too," she mused. But then right after she said that, the sleeveless white dress melted off of me, and I was back in my normal clothes. The makeup also melted straight off and my braid just sort of fell apart. I glanced at Piper. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, that was fast. I think it's because mom is incapacitated now. Even her blessings don't last anymore."

We arrived at the Aphrodite cabin and walked in. Aphrodite's cabin had a painted roof, with pillars and a blue-and-white checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls.

There were girls and boys inside, doing what you would do at home in your bedroom, I guess. I glanced around. The inside of the cabin smells very heavily of perfume. The inner walls of the cabin were pink with white window trim. The curtains and beds were pastel blue and green. Every person had a chest with their name painted on it to store their belongings. Their personal bunk spaces were decorated with famous and attractive Hollywood movie stars and singers, and with pictures of their family members too. I made a face behind Piper's back.

Piper led me over to a lower bunk and gestured to it.

"You can have this one," she said to me. "Lacey!" Piper called. A girl with blonde pigtails around my age came over. She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Lacey," she said.

"Sam," I said.

"Could you help me paint Sam's name on her chest?" asked Piper.

"Sure!" said Lacey. They left together, leaving me by myself with literally nothing. I shuffled around a bit on my bunk restlessly. Then I couldn't stand it anymore, being ADHD, and I walked over a small group of girls at the back of the cabin. They were listening to a tall Asian girl with dark ringlets. I moved a bit closer and the girl noticed me. She straightened up and smiled at me.

"Hi, sweetie," she said, "Are you new to the cabin? I'm Drew Tanaka, so glad to meet you." She didn't sound like she meant it.

"Hi, I'm Sam," I said. I seemed to be saying that a lot these days. I sat down and listened to their conversation. The Aphrodite kids were talking about something called the rite of passage. A young girl around twelve explained it to me in a hushed voice while the others kept talking. I frowned inwardly because breaking a person's heart just to get approved by mom? But apparently, she approved of the rite of passage. I just shrugged.

"…plan on doing it tomorrow night," I heard Drew say.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Drew said. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Tomorrow night I'm completing the rite of passage, hon."

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"'Course, dear. Two actually. Rylan Keagan and Mikhail Jenner. Both I've been dating without the other one knowing, just for the purpose of getting approved," she said casually. Rylan? Isn't he the guy who helped me in the infirmary? The guy that got struck too? I considered Rylan to be the second nicest guy I've met, first being Percy because without him I wouldn't be alive now.

"You're completing the rite of passage twice at the same time?" squealed a little girl. Drew nodded excitedly.

"Just to make sure I get approved," Drew said, "And I told Rylan to meet me on the beach at eight. And at seven forty, I planned a date with Mikhail. So when Rylan sees us…" She mimed breaking a heart. That was about as much as I could take.

"How can you do that?" I asked angrily. "That's so cruel! What if you were one of them? How would you feel?"

"But I'm not," said Drew calmly for the sake of her attention, but her eyes burned with hatred.

"Hey Drew," said a girl around ten, "What if they break up with you instead? Does it still count?"

Drew considered for a moment. "I don't think so. So don't let the plan slip!"

I got up and walked away, anger boiling inside me. The bathroom was empty so I walked straight in and glared at the me inside the mirror. There were still white lines around my eyes, though they seemed to be more faint than before. After being struck I didn't feel much different. I thought about what Drew said and suddenly made up my mind.

I walked up to Piper.

"Hi," I said, waving to her.

"Hi Sam," she replied.

I shifted on my feet. "Um, I was just wondering do we have a curfew in this place?"

"Yeah," she said. "But the sky's not dark yet, you probably still have an hour." I nodded to myself.

"You know the guy that got struck today? Rylan…Keagan?" I asked. Piper nodded.

"Which cabin is he in?" I questioned. She thought for a second, pausing in her painting.

"Apollo, I think. Got claimed yesterday, I think."

"Thanks!" I said. I rushed out of the cabin and paused for a second, looking around at the circle of cabins. There was one that looked like an ordinary cabin on first glance, but the setting sun's rays hit it and it looked like it was made of solid gold. Apollo, I guessed. I walked over to it and knocked. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. I recognized him from the meeting.

"What are you here for?" he asked, more like growled. He obviously wasn't pleased to see me.

"I just wanted to see Rylan," I said urgently, "I need to tell him something."

A few moments later Rylan came out of the cabin. The door shut and I glanced around, making sure that we were alone.

"Sam?" he asked, confused. He looked really cute when he was confused, one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Look, I need to tell you something." I explained the whole thing about Drew and the rite of passage to him. He was quiet the whole time until I finished.

"That's not possible." was all he said. He looked at me with a weird expression. "Sam, Drew wouldn't do that to me. Besides, I know Mikhail. He never stayed anywhere near Drew. You're just jealous. Why don't you go back," he said, pushing me away. Then he returned to his cabin without even looking at me. I stood there in a mixture of shock and anger. Why would _I_ be jealous? Where's the logic in that? But some people do think weirdly. At least I tried to warn him. I turned and walked back to my own cabin.

* * *

 **How was that? Next chapter...Rylan's reaction to Drew's cheating. Yeah, I think I'll make it about that. Anyways, thanks again for reading my story. It feels nice to know that someone read all the chapters up to here.**

 **-mi5hao**

 **p.s. and don't forget that you can request one chapter stories about anything for PJ if you read my author's note!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi, here's a chapter on Rylan's POV. And his true feelings for Drew are revealed...Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **RYLAN'S POV**

"Rylan," Will called over his shoulder, "Someone wants to see you." I got up from my bed and walked over to the door. Will turned and went back to whatever he was doing and I slipped out of the cabin. I turned to see who was there.

"Sam?" I asked. Sam had an odd expression on her face, like she had to tell me something but it would be betraying someone if she did.

"Look, I need to tell you something," she said urgently, glancing around. I noticed that the white lines around her eyes were fainter than before, but I didn't say anything. Sam started talking about Drew and that Drew had a plan to do the rite of passage twice, and that she was always dating two people without the other noticing, the other guy being Mikhail Jenner. I didn't say anything the entire time she was talking.

I started getting angry with Drew, but also a feeling of relief. With the relief came feelings of realization, that I never really loved Drew, I just tried to. Maybe I did. Yeah I kinda did. I started getting confused. So then, I just had a boiling mixture of feelings inside me. Sam finished talking. Actually, I was mostly relieved, but I knew Sam liked to blurt stuff out to people, so I decided to mask it.

"That's not possible," I said. I looked at her in the eye, trying not to let my relief show. "Sam, Drew wouldn't do that to me. Besides, I know Mikhail. He never stayed anywhere near Drew," I ranted just to not let my messed up feelings show. But then I added: "You're just jealous. Why don't you go back." I knew it was a harsh thing to say, but I still pushed her away. Sam's face was one of disbelief, which just added another feeling to my already pretty mixed up feelings—guilt. I hurt her, I thought. I called her jealous. I turned away, not meeting her eyes and went back into my cabin, just in time to hear Will call "Lights out!". I changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed.

I had a really weird dream. In my dream, I was tied to a chair with my hands chained behind my back and in front of me, was a mirror. I saw the white lines in my hair, and they seemed to be glowing. When I came back to the cabin last night, people looked at me like, he's the creepy lightning guy. They even pointed to my hair.

A woman came out from the darkness. Her face was veiled and she was dressed in all black. My instincts told me DANGER. But I couldn't do anything. I squirmed a bit in the chair and moved my wrists to get my hands unchained, but they just got cut by the chains, so I had to stop before I killed myself, you know, wrist-cutting? The woman held up a pair of iron tongs. She used them to pick up something—fire. I know that doesn't make sense, how can you pick up fire? But that's what happened. The iron tongs glowed red from heat and she suddenly placed the fire on my head. I went absolutely crazy and started struggling against my bonds, though it was completely useless.

My eyes widened as I watched my head go on fire. Then suddenly the fire spread like it was a liquid to each of the white lines on my head, and starting…filling the color in. The white lines in my hair started becoming red. At first it felt really cold. I guess it was too hot. Then it started hurting. A lot. I shut my eyes tight in agony, still struggling. I could hear someone screaming. Probably me.

"Rylan! Rylan!" shouted a voice. I jerked awake and realized that I was clutching my head and rolling around in my bed, all the while screaming in pain. I didn't bother to see who it was, I just shot up and ran into the bathroom, still clutching my head. I locked the door and sank to the ground, and trying not to cry out in pain. My breath came in ragged gasps and I was drenched in sweat.

"Get Chiron," I heard someone say outside the bathroom. The pain subsided and I stood up shakily. I looked into the mirror and almost had an heart attack.

The white lines in my hair were sizzling and slowly becoming red. I watched as the last strand became red with a small sizzle. I touched my hair gingerly. It felt normal. I shook my head and washed my face. Rylan Keagan now has reddish-brown hair, I thought. Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rylan, come out," said a voice. It sounded like Will. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and opened the door.

Will was standing outside still in his pajamas. I looked behind him. The other Apollo kids were still sleeping. Thanks the gods I didn't wake anyone up…well, other than myself and Will.

"Rylan!" he said. He glanced at my hair. "Uh…"

"I feel fine," I said.

"Chiron's in the Big House. Something happened to two other demigods too, I think," said Will. He made it obvious that I was supposed to go see Chiron. I shrugged and left for the Big House.

The air was nice and cool with the sun just rising. I took deep breaths as I walked. Oh, it was nice to be out in the fresh air after being in that sweaty cabin.

My first thought when I went into the Big House: Chiron has curlers in his tail. He was bent over someone, but he turned when I opened the door. I glanced at what he was doing and I held in a gasp.

The girl Lianne was there, and all over her arms and legs were lines. Black lines that looked like tattoos, except they snaked all over her arms and legs. I remembered when she was struck all that was left of the white lines were those on her arms and legs. Chiron seemed to be inspecting the lines.

"Go sit next to Samantha," said Chiron without looking up. I turned and saw Sam sitting in a deck chair near the window. She didn't look different except when she turned at her name, I saw that her eyes were covered with a cloth.

I saw down across from her. "Are you…are you…bli—I mean are you alright?" I asked nervously. Sam shrugged.

"Did you think about my warning?" was all she replied.

* * *

 **So, who can guess what happened? I'll give...virtual cookies again to anyone that can get it right.**

 **-mi5hao**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading sooner, I was kinda busy. Anyways, chapter twelve! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SAM'S POV**

After walking back to my cabin, I crashed onto my bed and fell asleep immediately. The only problem was, I woke again in the middle of the night to someone whimpering in pain…which was me. My eyes felt like they were burning off and it seriously hurt. I struggled to stand up, but I couldn't see because I had shut my eyes tight. It felt a bit better when I did that. I shuffled around, feeling with my hands until I finally reached the door. I slid out of the cabin and took a deep breath. It was a bit chilly at midnight and I just sat there. Hopefully there's someone in the infirmary, I thought.

Finally, after like an hour of stumbling around, crashing into cabins and tripping over myself, I arrived at the Big House. I opened my eyes for a second to make sure, which caused my eyes to burn and hurt like hell, and then pushed the door open. I heard a grunt and then hooves.

"Hi," I muttered, "Sorry for waking you up."

Then a voice I didn't know said: "Hello demigod, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Chiron," I said.

"Argus!" said a voice I did know. "It's fine, I'll talk to her." I could feel Chiron kneel down next to me, well, the way horses get down. He was probably seeing what was wrong with me. Then he led me over to a chair.

"Can you open your eyes please?" he asked. I opened them for a second and then squeezed them shut again.

"It hurts," I said. I heard Chiron leave and after a while he was back again. He put a cool cloth in my hands. It smelled funny.

"This should make the pain become less," he said. I felt it and shrugged. Then I covered my eyes with it. Instantly the pain subsided.

"Wow," I said. I tied a knot to the back of my head and rested my head in my hands. Then I drifted off into sleep.

"Go sit next to Samantha."

I jerked awake at my name. I tried to open my eyes instinctively but they stung a bit, like I was opening my eyes under water. My eyes are getting much better, I thought. I heard someone approach me and sit down in a chair, which made a lot of creaky sounds. I got a bit annoyed.

"Are you…are you bli—I mean, are you okay?" asked someone. Rylan, I thought angrily. Why does he have to appear everywhere?

"Did you think about my warning?" I replied in a flat voice. He probably didn't. But _whatever_. It's none of my business. He didn't say anything.

"Whatever," I said, "It doesn't matter to me."

"If it didn't matter to you, why would you warn me?"

My face got a bit hot, and I really wanted to tell him to stop being so damn smart.

"Shut up," I said. He laughed.

"How do your eyes feel?" called Chiron from across the room. I tried opening them again. Nothing hurt.

"They don't hurt anymore," I replied. I heard hooves again. Then gentle hands pulled on the knot that I tied using the cloth and the cloth fell off. The light was blinding after having my eyes closed for so long. I squinted at everything. Soon, my eyes adjusted and I could see clearly.

First thought I had was: Rylan has a wig on. Then I looked closer and realized that it was his hair. Except there were random strips of red in the natural brown.

"Whoa," I said, "Look at your hair." Rylan's hands went up to his head immediately like he wanted to cover it.

"But, uh, it doesn't look bad," I added quickly.

"Samantha, turn this way," Chiron said.

"It's Sam," I said. I gritted my teeth but I still turned to him.

"That's fascinating," he murmured to himself. Huh?

"What's fascinating?" I asked, confused. Chiron gestured to my head with his hands to Rylan. Rylan looked at something.

"What the cheese?" he said.

"What are you guys looking at?" I blurted out. I got up and walked to the nearest bathroom. I glanced at the mirror above the sink. Everything was the same except I didn't have my white lines around my eyes anymore, they were gone. Then I noticed my eyes. Instead of brown like they used to be, they were…green. And blue.

One eye was sea green like Percy, while the other was lightning blue…like the guy called Jason Grace.

"Oh my gods," I said. I walked out of the bathroom and round on Chiron.

"What's going on?" I asked. It came out a bit more furiously than I would have liked. He just gestured behind me and I glanced over my shoulder. There, sitting on a chair was the girl Lianne. She didn't look any different, except her arms and legs were covered in black lines that looked like tattoos. I turned back to Chiron.

"What's going on?" I repeated.

He sighed. "I believe that the gods' powers that you three have received have caused you three to have ah, physical changes. Too much power," said Chiron. He glanced outside the window.

"I think you have to go," he said. I got up with Rylan and we both headed out to the dining pavilion. Lianne was still in the Big House with Chiron. The moment we stepped out from the Big House I scooted away from Rylan, just to avoid Drew getting angry or jealous or whatever, but anyways I've had enough of her.

I sat down at the Aphrodite table, my head down to avoid people seeing my eyes and going _"What, you got a makeover for your eyes? How's that possible?"_.

"Hi."

I glanced up. Oops. I looked down again. But then I looked up slowly again, just to see who it was. It was Piper. She sat down at the table, and she was pretty late, but I didn't mention anything. She gestured to her eyes. I shrugged and she shrugged too, like _whatever_.

"I just went to see Chiron," she said while starting to munch on a French toast in a really unladylike way (I guess she wasn't a complete Aphrodite freak).

"Well, you're not doing activities with cabin 10 anymore, so um, here's your new schedule," she said, handing me a sheet of paper.

"Right," I said. And…my day went something like this:

* * *

 **Sword-fighting training with Clarisse**

"Hurry up!" yelled Clarisse. I ran after her into the arena. Having sword-fighting with the Ares cabin was not nice. First they ran laps around the camp. Which killed my legs. Then they tried to kill each other with weird bronze swords. I groaned. I was not really enjoying my first day of camp. Clarisse picked out a sword for me.

"You're training with me, runt," she said, "Chiron's orders."

"What is this stuff?" I asked, running my hand over the blade.

"Celestial bronze. Okay, attack me," she grunted.

I stared at her. "What?"

"I am a daughter of Ares. Are you questioning my skills? ATTACK ME!"

I jolted into action and well, charged Clarisse. And ended up on the ground with her sword point under my chin and my sword five feet behind her. Yep, I really loved this.

"Get up," Clarisse growled, "You need a lot of training."

* * *

 **Archery with the Apollo cabin**

"There she is!" called a tall guy with blonde hair. He grinned at me.

"Let's test your archery skills. I'm Will," he said. He held out his hand to me. I shook it.

"Sam," I muttered. Will waved all the other Apollo guys away to practice on their own. He gestured to a small bow. It was tiny.

"Yours," he said. I picked it up.

"It's tiny!"

"So are you."

"Hey!"

He showed me how to notch an arrow, etc. I tried shooting. The arrow hit the bull's eye on the first shot with a pleasing smack. I turned and grinned at Will. He raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'll believe that talk about you receiving Apollo and Artemis's powers," he said.

* * *

 **Some kind of weird training with Percy**

"Hi," said Percy when I approached the lake. He stood right on the edge of it, waiting for me. No one else was there.

"We're training here?" I asked, confused. Percy nodded.

"Okay, come stand here in front of me," he said. I did. And suddenly, I was in the water. I didn't even had time to hold my breath. I gurgled the water a bit but didn't choke. I held in what little bit of air was left in my lungs. I tried to swim back up but people started canoeing. I had to go back down to avoid them bashing my head. Problem was, I couldn't hold my breath in anymore. Nothing heroic like _I am prepared to die_ came into my head, my only thought was _SOMEBODY HELP_ _MEEEEE_ _!_

I took a breath, knowing that the water would probably fill my lungs and drown me, etc. but it didn't happen. What happened was, I literally _took a breath_. In the water.

"Cool, eh?" someone said. I turned and saw Percy next to me. In the water. We had a conversation that went something like this:

"What the heck is going on?"

"Huh?"

"Am I in an illusion, I mean I'm breathing _underwater_ dude."

"This is real, Sam."

"I think I'm going crazy."

"Looks like your Poseidon powers actually work…" Some more muttering to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

 **Some kind of even weirder training with Jason Grace**

"Can you fly?" Jason asked me.

"Uh, no," I said like it was obvious. Jason shrugged.

"Let's try then," he said. He gave me an end of a thick rope.

"Tie a knot," he ordered. So I did.

"Alright, hang on tight," he said.

"What?"

Jason shot up into the air with the other end of the rope, which wasn't very long, about 1 foot. He could fly, I thought in amazement. I held on tight to the rope as we shot up into the air. 20 feet, 30 feet, 40 feet, 50 feet…right until the camp couldn't be seen anymore.

"Are you trying to kill us?" I yelled up to Jason. He shrugged again. My hands were sweaty and started to slip.

"I'm slipping!" I yelled at Jason. He just smiled. Crazy people, I thought. But I couldn't worry about that. Because at that moment I couldn't hold on any longer. And…I fell.

Panic washed over me and I screamed as I fell. Jason flew a few feet above me.

"Balance!" he yelled at me. "Balance on the air with your feet, can you feel it?" Well, I didn't have time to feel anything. I just screamed as the ground got nearer and nearer, 'cause I seriously didn't want to become a grease spot on the ground.

"Balance!" Jason yelled again. I had no choice but to try it. Problem: I was hopeless. I moved my feet around uselessly. I couldn't feel anything in the air that I could step on. The ground was getting closer and the ant-sized campers were growing at the speed of light.

"Uh," I heard Jason say, "Right Samantha, I'm going to get you!" I glanced down at the ground. I could see people staring up at me.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. 10 feet, 2 feet, I could see every speck of dirt and suddenly I felt something pull on my gut. Time slowed down and I watched as a strip of lightning came out of nowhere. My nose touched the ground and the lightning hit me straight on and blasted me backwards. I landed on my back with a huge "Oomph!". I stared up at the blue sky.

I'm dead, I thought. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. I got killed by some suicidal flying guy.

And Jason's face appeared over my face.

"Ah!" I scrambled back from him. He grinned at me.

"You're alive," he said, "And you can't fly. Nice to know I'm the only one." I wanted to punch him. I mean, what kind of joke was that?

"You can summon lightning though," he said thoughtfully. I let my head fall back. What a day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading all that! Wow, that's my longest chapter so far. Eh, it was more like some kind random drabbles, but whatever!**

 **-mi5hao**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi, I'm so sorry about the long gap between these two chapters. My iCloud decided to break down and delete all my files. Anyways, I managed to write this chapter. So...enjoy! And sorry again.**

* * *

 **SAM's POV**

"Demigods, may I have your attention please!" Chiron called from the head table. The chatting died down.

"As you all know, the Hunters will be arriving soon tonight and like tradition, we will have a game of capture the flag!" Chiron said. It was Friday, four days after I first came to the camp. The other campers had told me about the Hunters, especially Thalia, and I really wanted to meet them. Drew had gotten injured trying to climb up the climbing wall for the first time when I was doing some kind of weird flying practice with Jason. I wasn't really surprised that it was her first time, she was very…inactive. She usually just sat around the cabin like she was head counselor when Piper wasn't around and used some charmspeak. Piper had explained to me what it was. And a good piece of news, I found out that I wasn't affected by it, but I couldn't do it either.

Yesterday Piper announced that cabin 10 would not miss out on the fight with the Hunters. Meaning we were on the Camp Half-Blood team. Anyways, at the moment most of the campers were groaning at the mention of capture the flag with the Hunters. Apparently we always lost.

After eating, everyone headed to the armory and arena either to practice or get strapped up for capture the flag. I followed the crowd and ended up in the armory. People were picking out breastplates and helmets for themselves. I didn't exactly have a weapon, just the knife Percy had given me on my first day. I kept that on my belt. But I didn't know what armor to wear, or what do to, so I just kind of stood around aimlessly.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. So far I was still doing archery activities with them. He wasn't wearing a lot of armor, just a leather breastplate-vest type of thing and leather boots, while everyone else was wearing heavy metal armor. He also had a bow and a quiver full of arrows slung over his back. Of course, the Apollo cabin would be shooting, not doing close combat, I thought.

I waved at him. He came over.

"I asked Piper if we could take you," he said. "She said fine."

"Oh," I said, "So…what now?"

"Now? Hmm, well I got a weapon for you," Will said, handing me a crescent shaped hairclip. "I think it's pretty powerful. Got it from a junkyard on a quest few months ago."

"Uh," I said, holding it up. "This is a hairclip."

Will just took out a few pieces of the leather armor thing and started telling me to put it on, ignoring me. He helped me with the straps.

"This is a hairclip," I repeated dumbly. Will took it from me and clipped it onto my hair.

"Take it off when you need it," he said.

"Will!" called the Hades demigod. I think he's called Nico, but I'm not sure. Will glanced behind his back at Nico and turned back to me.

"Sorry, I gotta go," he said. Then he left.

"Hey!" I yelled after him. "What kind of weapon is a hairclip?"

"Just take it off when you need it!"

I sighed. Great start when you don't even know what your ultimately powerful "weapon" does.

* * *

"Alright, Will and the Apollo cabin can position themselves in the trees around our area," said Annabeth. "I'm going to lead a surprise attack from the right flank. Percy's going to lead the main attack with the Ares cabin and Hecate cabin from the left flank." Capture the flag had started.

"Right," said Will. "Let's show them Apollo is the better archer!" The Apollo cabin cheered. I kind of just stood around them awkwardly. Will led the way and the entire cabin jogged after him, except Rylan. He wasn't with his cabin. He never was. He spent most of his time with the Hermes guys or the Hephaestus campers in the forge. Apparently he sucked at shooting, so he would be with the defense of our flag for the game.

"Um…" I said. "Do I go too?"

"Duh!" said one of the Apollo campers.

"Okay…" I jogged after them. Will led the us to Zeus's fist, which looked more like a pile of king-sized poop.

"We're going to position ourselves in the trees around here, got it?"

Everyone nodded. Annabeth appeared with the rest of the Camp Half-Blood team (which was everyone) and placed the flag on top of Zeus's fist. Because the amount of Hunters had grown like bunnies breeding after the war was over, all the campers (except some like the Hypnos cabin, they would probably just fall asleep) were playing against the all the Hunters which was basically a lot of people in orange T-shirts versus a lot of girls.

I picked a large oak tree right next between the river and Zeus's fist, partly so I could see what was going on, and partly because the Apollo guys didn't want me near them. The game started and I watched as Annabeth and her decoy party sneaked away, while Percy and Clarisse argued about who was the leader for the main party. I settled down in a low branch and took off the hairclip. It expanded and grew in size into a bow. A small one, but probably the right size for me, like Will would probably say. A matching quiver appeared slung on my back.

"Whoa," I said, "Sweet!" I ran my hand along the bow when I heard a rustle. I froze then peeked out from my spot in the tree. A few girls in silver parkas armed with silver bows and arrows sneaked forward. The Hunters, I thought to myself.

One girl motioned to the others. "I have a good idea where they put the flag. Come on," she said. She pushed her hood back and I saw that she had a silver circlet thing braided into her hair.

I drew an arrow slowly and notched it. Then I pulled the string back. I need a flash arrow type of thing, like a flash grenade, not a normal arrow, I thought, irritated. No time to lose though. I aimed for a second and shot the arrow at the girl's left leg. It was supposed to hit her calf, but she took a step forward right before it hit her. Uh-oh. They're going to see the stupid arrow. I scolded myself. A girl cried out in warning right after the arrow hit. All of them turned in sync, five I counted, as if they rehearsed it. They all had their bows armed. The leader girl (I assumed she was the leader) pointed in my direction.

"Probably from that direction judging from the arrow," she said while pointing. "I didn't know Camp Half-Blood had real archers." One or two sniggered a bit. She pulled back the bowstring and shot an arrow in my direction. I scrambled back and lay as close as I could to the branch. The arrow whizzed over my head. I was thinking I'm a pro in dodging arrows when I turned my head and saw the arrow impale itself in the trunk. Then it exploded and the smell of sulfur filled my nose and mouth. I gagged in the yellow gas, basically choking on it.

"Stupid…fart…arrows," I gasped. I took a step to the left and realized that there was nothing. I tumbled from the tree and lay there for a second, my eyes still watering. I rubbed my eyes and sat up quickly. I saw the backs of the disappearing girls towards the direction of Zeus's fist. I failed. Kind of.

"Damn it!" I said furiously to no one in particular. I didn't exactly want to chase after them, or go back into the gassed tree, so I got up and just sort of stood around the edge of the river. Then my ears cleared and I heard shouts on the other side of the woods. I hesitated for a second, then made up my mind. I crossed the river and barged towards the sounds of the battle.

I stopped when I saw the fighting and hid behind a big bush. It looked like half of Clarisse/Percy's main raiding party against a load of girls with fart arrows. I could see Clarisse, but Percy was no where to be seen. Probably sneaking off to get the flag, like Annabeth suspected he would. Which was kinda the reason why she made him lead the raiding party. I watched in silence as a Hunter with her hunting knife slashed at a guy in armor. He wasn't very good at using his sword so the Hunter girl got in pretty close and knocked his helmet off. A bright flash of red hair popped out. Right after that, she kneed in the private part with amazing speed (ouch that must've hurt) and he fell over.

"Another camper down," I muttered to myself. I was about to turn away when something weird happened. The fallen camper's armor started sizzling. The girl that was dragging him by his shoulder strap yelped and let go. I watched in…how do I say this…amazement I guess? Anyway, the simplest way to put this is the guy burst into flames. Which freaked me out. I backed out from the bush real quick and headed into the deeper part of the forest.

I skirted around the trees, hiding from the Hunters when I saw the flag. It was silvery like all their stuff, and it was just sitting there on a high rock. I looked again. Oh right, there's a girl standing in front of it. And a few more around the area. I need something to distract all of them. Right after I thought that, I felt a weird tugging sensation in my gut. A few rocks cracked open a few feet away from me. A tree shook and the leaves rustled. The tugging got more painful and cracks appeared in the ground. I was shaking so badly it felt like there was an earthquake. That's when I realized that the ground was actually shaking, not me. The Hunter girls stumbled around, their bows strung and an arrow nocked, but how do you fight an earthquake? The tugging got to painful and it took all my willpower to make it stop. The earthquake stopped immediately, but the Hunters looked pretty shaken up.

"Whoa," I whispered, "Earthquake powers. Sweet." I closed my eyes and willed the ground a few feet away from me to shake. It was harder to shake just one specific spot and sweat dripped down my face. The shaking caused the leaves on a bush to rustle. I concentrated on a different spot and rustled the leaves. Then the same with two more spots, making it seem like there were people there. I stopped and watched as the Hunters headed in that direction, fart arrows ready. I laughed weakly. I guess it did the job. I snaked forward and wished I had a fart arrow too. I drew an arrow and frowned. It looked weird. The tip was yellow, like the color of sulfur. My arrow was a fart arrow…? I nocked it and aimed at the foot of the girl guarding the flag. Then I released it. The arrow exploded on impact and I heard the girl coughing and staggering around in the gas. The leaves rustled behind me and I had an arrow ready for release in a flash, aiming behind me.

A guy in armor stepped out, his hands held up. He took his helmet off. I lowered my bow.

"Hi," said Percy. He frowned at the girl at the base of their flag. "She shot herself with a fart arrow?" he said dumbly.

I shrugged. "Either way, good chance to get the flag."

He nodded and charged the girl. I shot another fart arrow just to make sure. I sat back and watched in satisfaction as Percy grabbed the flag without even a fight and raced towards the border.

"Not gonna be like last time," I heard him say as he raced past. I ran behind him. I thought we were going to win until I saw the five Hunter girls coming from the other side with our flag.

"No!" yelled Percy. He sprinted faster, but the girl with the flag was way closer to the river than him. Then I got an idea. I stopped and wished for a flash arrow. And the next arrow I pulled from my quiver was armed with some weird thing. I had an enchanted quiver. Awesome. I aimed and shot the arrow. The arrow exploded like a flash grenade right next to girl and she fell, covering her eyes. So did the other four. Percy thundered over the river and the Camp Half-Blood team cheered.

I smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that. Next chapter will be quick if my iCloud is nice to me.**

 **-mi5hao**


	15. Chapter 14

**Right, next chapter like I promised. Thanks for reading so far. I know this isn't the typical type of fanfic, it's more like a fanfic book, you know what I mean? Anyways, thanks and read on. :D**

* * *

 **RYLAN's POV**

I jogged behind a few of the Hermes guys. We were part of Clarisse's half of the raiding party for capture the flag. I squirmed around in my armor. It probably weighed more than I did. Clarisse held a hand up. We stopped.

"A bunch of those damn girls ahead," she grunted. "We're gonna charge." She hefted up her spear and yelled a battle cry. I yelled too, and all of our raiding party crashed out from the undergrowth.

The Hunters near us dropped their bows and pulled out their hunting knives. The others stood a bit farther, shooting with their bows. One of them jumped on me with her knife and I pulled out my own sword clumsily. She lashed out at me with amazing speed. I jumped backwards and swung with my sword. The girl snickered at my skill and it made me angry. I feigned to her legs with my sword, hoping she would fall for it, but she didn't. She leaped over me gracefully and slashed at the uncovered bit of my legs. Pain seared through me and my legs wobbled. I could feel warm blood from the gash and I struggled to stay standing up. I didn't want to lose to some random Hunter girl, especially since she seemed to be having the time of her life.

I stumbled a bit and she got in close. I gritted my teeth and tried to jab her with my sword. Tried to. But it didn't happen, because she used the hilt of her knife to bash into my helmet. Dots appeared in my eyes and my helmet flew off. Then just as fast, she kneed me in the private part and I fell over. I think there's no need to describe what it felt like when she kneed me in the…you know. The girl gave small laugh, but that made me extremely angry. I could feel the heat from my anger, when someone yelped. I looked around and realized that my armor was sizzling, and suddenly I was on fire. My head hurt. I screamed. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel the pain. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes again. When I did, I saw a strand of my own hair on my nose. The red ones were glowing.

The fighting was still going on, but some people stopped to stare at me, like is that a human torch? The girl I was fighting backed away from me. The flames burned brighter and my head hurt even more. I concentrated on trying to get rid of the flames and the flames disappeared, along with my headache.

"Right, I have…fire powers," I panted. I scrambled up and picked up my sword. I wasn't exactly very excited to rejoin the fight, so I stood around on defense. An arrow sailed towards me and I ducked. It barely missed me. These girls have good aim, I thought. That's when another girl jumped on me. I got annoyed. They were endless. I spun around and swung my sword at her when a ball of fire shot out from my other hand. It blasted into a tree and a dryad melted out of it. She had a wild look in her eyes.

"My tree!" she screeched, even though her tree wasn't on fire. There was just a tiny crater on the trunk.

The girl I was fighting parried my strike with her short blade and I thrust out my hand at her feet. I meant to shoot another fireball out, but instead vines grew and snagged her left foot. She let out a strangled cry and fell. Whoa, whoa. Okay, back up. So I have fire powers and plant thingy powers? I thought about the gods' symbols that appeared over my head. Of course, I thought, I'm so dumb. I had received Demeter, Hermes, Hephaestus and Hera. I didn't expect any powers of Hera, and I don't have any. Does she even have any? Joking, joking, don't blast me to bits please.

Anyway, back to capture the flag. I wasn't really capturing any flag, ha-ha, but whatever. I concentrated and another vine grew out from the ground, when a silvery arrow shaft appeared in my calf. I cried out and fell. The girl managed to break free from the vines after I lost my concentration, when I heard someone yell "No!" I turned my head and saw Percy racing towards the river, Sam behind him, wearing the archer armor. I almost cheered when I realized that Percy was the one that yelled "No!" That got me confused. You're yelling "No!" 'cause you're winning? Then I saw the Hunters racing towards the border from our side, holding our flag. The girl with our flag was way closer to the border than Percy.

"Oh dammit," I muttered under my breath, "The Hunters win for the sixtieth time in a row." I mimicked Chiron quietly. That's when I saw Sam stop. She drew an arrow and shot it so fast that I didn't what happened until the Hunters coming to our side cried out and fell right next to the border. A few Hunters shot arrows at Percy too, but he thundered across the river. We cheered. The game was over. We won.

* * *

"Rylan!"

I turned and saw Drew. I waved at her. She picked up her pace and caught up with me.

"You're out of the infirmary?" I asked. She nodded.

"So," she said, "How was capture the flag?"

"We won," I said, suddenly tired.

"That's nice. And Rylan," she said, "I was thinking maybe we could meet up tonight again at…let's say, eight at the beach. Is that fine with you?"

I nodded. Drew smiled at me. "Okay then, see you there." Drew left to her cabin and I headed to mine. I changed into a new set of clothes and waited for eight o'clock to arrive. Around seven fifty, I got up and headed for the door.

It was amazing how useful the Hermes' powers were. Nobody noticed me sneak out of the door. I walked down to the beach, the whole time thinking about Sam's warning a few days ago. If it's true…then at least I won't let Drew complete the rite of passage that involves me. She can complete the one involving Mikhail, I don't really care, I thought. I walked along the sand until I saw Drew. And sure enough, there was Mikhail. They were sitting side by side with their hands entwined, Drew's head on Mikhail's shoulder. I crept up on them from behind. Because of Hermes' thieving powers, they didn't notice me at all, until I tapped them both on the shoulder. They turned. Drew's eyes widened in alarm. Keep on acting like you didn't plan this out, I thought grimly.

"Hey guys," I said casually. Drew stared at me in disbelief, like hey I'm cheating on you and you don't care? I took a deep breath.

"Don't pretend like you didn't arrange this," I said to Drew. "I knew about your damn plan. So sorry, but you're not completing the rite of passage twice. Once maybe, if you can break his heart—" I pointed to Mikhail who looked extremely confused "—but not with me. I'm breaking up with you, Drew," I finished.

"Hold up!" Mikhail held his hand up. "What's going on?" I smiled at Drew and said exactly what Sam had told me a few nights ago. Drew was silent the whole time.

Mikhail stared at me. "All of this was for a stupid plan?"

I didn't answer, because he could probably figure out that the answer was yes. "Drew, you didn't break my heart," I said in a voice of disgust. "This isn't how you break someone's heart." I turned and walked away when I heard someone call my name.

"Rylan! Rylan!"

I turned around. Drew ran up to me. "Rylan, don't," she said. Tears glittered in her eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Go away. Go beg Mikhail to forgive you or something."

"No please," Drew begged, "I love you. You know that, right?" For a moment, I believed her. Then my anger took over and her charmspeak melted off.

"I don't. And leave me alone. I don't want to be involved in this business." I gritted my teeth. Drew's attempts were pretty useless. I turned to leave, but Drew clung to my shoulder. She probably didn't complete any of her rite of passages, so she probably needed to snag me again to do it again. I pushed her off violently.

"I said, go away," I repeated menacingly. Drew shook her head, tears flying from her eyes.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Look Drew, how long will it take you to realized that I don't and never had loved you?" I turned and marched away to my own cabin. And this time, she didn't call after me.

* * *

 **Next chapter...more serious action.**

 **-mi5hao**


	16. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT A/N! For those who usually skip the author's note, you shouldn't skip this one.**

 **Hi, I'm Anastasia, friend of the original author (mi5hao, or Michelle). If you're wondering where she disappeared to, she went to Inner Mongolia for vacation so I'm writing around two chapters for her. My writing style is sort of different, with some curse words so sorry if you don't approve of it. Btw Michelle doesn't know what I'm going to write so she'll have to read it after she comes back too, hehe. Enjoy!**

 **-ANASTASIA GREEN**

* * *

"Hey," I greeted Will after the capture the flag. He nodded back.

"Thanks for this," I said, holding up my new bow. He just smiled. I smiled back and turned to congratulate some people, which was something you kinda had to do in modern society, you know, to show respect and blah blah blah that kind of stuff. People came over to congratulate me, but I waved them away. I mostly wanted to get rest after a game involving a lot of getting slashed etc. so I slowly sneaked away into the Aphrodite cabin. Most of the other kids were there already, dabbing at their mascara and stuff like that. I looked around. I couldn't see Piper, though I didn't really care because she was probably with Jason doing whatever, but I couldn't see Drew. Normally Drew was in the cabin 24/7, trying to make people follow her instead of Piper secretly. Lacey had explained to me that after the second Titanomachy, Drew had taken over and ruled the cabin like a dictator and nobody could challenge her because of her charmspeak, but then Piper came along and took over. Lacey made it sound like when Piper had taken over, it was as if she had finally escaped from endless torture, so Drew's ruling must've been pretty shitty for them.

I sat down on my bunk and took off my armor.

"Hey, where's Drew? I thought she got out of the infirmary a few hours ago," I asked Ellen, a little girl around nine that looked up to Drew like she was her everything, as casually as possible.

"Drew?" Ellen squealed, "Drew's doing her double rite of passages tonight! She's gone to meet Rylan and Mikhail already."

I stared at her. "What?"

"I-k-r!" Ellen said, pronouncing every letter clearly, "I can't wait to complete my own rite of passage!" I looked away from Ellen, anger boiling in my stomach and I felt a pull on my gut. A squeal sounded from the bathroom and a girl rushed out with a towel around herself. I could hear the water running.

"The toilet exploded!" She screamed. The tug on my gut loosened. Mitchell looked at me.

"I think I remember Sam receiving…" he trailed off.

"Uh…" I said. What was I supposed to say for making the toilet explode?

"Sorry?" I said. I didn't do it on purpose.

"I can't believe we let Poseidon scum in here," the girl grumbled. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Hey," I said, thinking for Percy, "Don't insult Poseidon. And I don't know what you'll have to do. I'm sorry, I didn't try to make the toilet explode." The girl muttered some more shit about stupid sea gods and turned away. I gritted my teeth. I obviously wasn't too welcome in here. I put my bow down, not needing it anymore and it shrunk back into a hairclip. The quiver disappeared as well and I picked up my hairclip and put it into my pocket. I didn't want to wear it, because then my extremely mismatched eyes would show.

I stood up, still thinking of Drew and her damn plan. I left the cabin and sat down on the cool grass. Then I made up my mind. I did warn Rylan, didn't I? And if he doesn't care, then why should I? But the problem was, I did care. I shook my head violently and ran my hand through my hair. Why would I care? I mean…gah! I can't be developing damn feelings for him…could I? I wanted to kill myself. I mean, Rylan still loves Drew. Even if she breaks up with him. I banged my head on the ground and immediately regretted it. It hurt like shit.

The pain subsided after a while so I got up again. It was well past curfew but I didn't really care. I seriously need to relax and sort myself out, I thought to myself. I took a few deep breaths and headed to the beach, where I could stare out at the beach and ponder that kind of stuff. I was about to settle down when I heard raised voices not far from where I sat. I stretched and peered over the sand dunes.

At first I thought it was the harpies. Then I realized that it was three people. To be specific, Drew with a boy that should probably be the other guy, Mikhail or whatever he's called. And Rylan. He was there too. But he didn't exactly seem heartbroken. More…pissed off. I leaned to hear what he was saying.

"…thought it was just a joke, Drew. But now here I am, and your damn plan is real. Sam was right. Fuck you, Drew. Go break Mikhail's heart or something. I'm gone. This damn game can finally end."

I sat back. That sounded harsh. I got up and headed back to the cabin, suddenly not in the mood for staring at the sea anymore.

I sat down on my bunk. All of the Aphrodite kids were in the cabin. We were waiting for damn Drew to get back so Piper could call lights out. I closed my eyes and yawned. I seriously needed a good night's sleep. One without any of those dreams. I heard the cabin door bang open and then slam shut. Wind whooshed into the room and a few other kids squealed 'cuz the wind was blowing their hairdos. I opened my eyes to see Drew storm in. Ellen squeaked a greeting to Drew. Drew ignored her, which she didn't usually do, and marched right over to me, her face so contorted with anger that it looked gruesome.

"You told him, didn't you," she growled in a very unladylike way. Piper seemed to just notice that something was wrong. She sat up and glanced at the two of us.

I looked Drew straight in the eye. "Yeah, I did. You got a problem, miss?" I said. Drew's nostrils grew so wide I bet Ellen wouldn't look up to her anymore. She looked so angry, her eyes basically shooting fire arrows out. Drew lashed out at me and slapped me on the face. "You-you bitch!" she screamed, "Don't you ever, EVER dare to ruin my life like that!"

That made me angry. "Hey, they didn't deserve to be used like that!" I retorted back, my voice rising too. I slapped Drew back, all my feelings, my feelings for Rylan and my anger, put into it.

Drew looked pretty shocked. She probably had never been slapped like that before. But I had. Being an adopted child of the La Rue family, yeah. Fifty times a day. Totally normal. Drew glared at me, her eyes wide.

"Guys, what's going on?" Piper asked cautiously, getting up from her bed. Everyone was staring at us in absolute silence.

"None of your business, hon," Drew growled forcefully, "Why don't you all go away?" For a moment, Piper hesitated. The other kids nodded and looked at each other in agreement. I realized that Drew was using charmspeak.

Drew turned to me. "This is what you get for ruining my life." And she jumped on me.

* * *

 **Hopefully my writing style was okay...**

 **-Anastasia Green**


End file.
